


【千翠】愛唄-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】愛唄-lattice

【千翠】愛唄-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】愛唄](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10a54422)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[ **个人作品归档【千翠】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

翠视角第三人称，成年同居，歌手千秋私设有。

复健失败产物。

祝阅读愉快w

\------------------分割线------------------

**愛唄**

by lattice

1．

他爱听千秋唱歌，即便只是轻快哼着不知名的曲调。

无论是否主动承认，又遑论何种立场，他明白事实如此。河流穿城而过，映着对岸流光溢彩，再由微风打碎，光影便跳跃浮动着自穿梭繁忙的立交桥下而过，缥缈又虚幻。静候的烟火大会久负盛名，是预定于今日的余兴。他们坐于河堤的石阶，冰饮叫卖被桔梗微风打碎，声声似来自悠远之所。

“烟花什么的，之前不是没看过。比起这个我更想回去睡觉……”

话虽如此，翠明白自己不会回去的，不如说早习惯于被迫陪着一时兴起的千秋。体验有好有坏，回忆起从不令人过度讨厌。长久以来，二人独处时总与周边存有若有若无的结界，惯常吵闹或难言岑寂，于其间的微妙滋味是二人独享。

他抬起头，残星随意点缀于边角零落，干净且乏味，困倦难免加剧。千秋示意可以倚靠肩膀，翠自然是不愿意的。他戴上耳机，作为替代的醒神，播放器封面图的人开怀笑颜一如往常。在千秋正式成为创作型歌手前，翠从未知晓这个人能够深情款款演唱情歌，且能作曲擅填词，风格独特热情满溢，情话自然娓娓道来。而爱情究竟为何物，翠尚未参透，因此歌词尚无法完全读懂，即便并不晦涩。维系其间的主旨虚无缥缈而掷地有声——“只因有你在身边。”

身后孩童正三两放飞孔明灯。于风的作用下颤巍巍浮入视野，而后不可避免迎上炽热视线。

“我可以随时唱给你听，高峯。”

惯常微笑难免更为深情。

“不用了……今天前辈也累了？”

“我还好吧！只要有高峯在，我的精神就会无限的好！”

陷入奇怪的自我陶醉中，如不中途打断，翠坚信一定会听到更为羞耻到无可附加的话。在翠未曾注意的时刻，偶有的失落随风而去无从寻觅。

“不让我说也没关系，这件事高峯比世上任何一个人都要清楚得多，我是这样坚信的！”

“是这样的吗……”

2.

思绪随音符跃动，直至与河面上空的雾气一并弥散于春末夏初的晚风。浓醇果汁萦绕于舌尖，像一剂引子，联系的末端是守泽千秋的吻——于特定时刻热切且激烈异常，会磕到牙齿鼻尖相撞。对此翠通红着脸，不愿多作回忆。

客观来讲，那时千秋的神情总是认真到不像话。捧起脸颊额头相抵，如同在压抑什么那般小心翼翼。而后双唇相贴，深深浅浅亲吻着，虔诚而动情。得到点头的首肯后，舌尖才撬开双唇。翠合上眼，缄默中分辨每处薄茧与纹路——那双手正牵着他前行，拉起手或衣袖，永远不会松开似的坚决有力。胸膛并不那样结实宽阔，却是永恒的温热。他以身体去感受那颗心脏的律动，强有力而不急促。亲身体验真切且深刻，自那里源源不断摄入能量，也总是不紧不慢的。

他忆起暴雨初歇后的悠远天幕。桔梗香淡而潮湿，于共同的家，千秋怀抱着吉他，整理被风吹散的乐谱。节拍器滴答作响，拨动琴弦口中相和。阳光便受其感召，不偏不倚地，由专心弹唱的人的睫毛悉数承接。鼻梁高挺，鼻翼处阴影如镌刻于上，双眸大且有神，内里映照着动态日落，正跃动着的赤色的火烧云，于此刻却极尽安谧宁和。翠起身关窗，正逢一曲终了，日光斑斓无处匿形。身着条纹家居服，一如既往笑意满盈。言语或动作，翠一时不知如何回应。

一如数年前，远远望着千秋于人群中央光芒闪耀，至今回想仍会短暂失语。他从不讨厌对方那样的存在，对方则是再清楚不过。

“流露出那样的神情，是想让我抱抱你，亲亲你吧！我明白的，我一定会满足乖孩子的愿望的！”

“不，不是这样的……”

面红耳赤反驳的间隙，晚风又将乐谱拂动。遗留于发梢眉眼的温热，呼吸交缠将其传递。轻快娴熟拨弄琴弦的手，如今正于发丝间摩挲，附带着迟暮赠予的热度，及兼职特摄时勋章般的胶布。

“真是的，你这个人……我只是来说，晚饭做好了要先吃吗，守泽前辈……”

一如许久未见的爱意倍增，又如无数次初见的钟情。

3．

身旁的千秋俯身去喝翠手中的果汁。

此刻晚风使眼前更为明朗。是再熟悉不过的旋律，节拍分毫不差，却缺失精髓所在。很多事并非努力便能模仿的来。

“前辈偶尔也会读心了，明明是那样不看气氛的人……”

不知正浸于自己世界中的街头艺人，若知晓这首霸榜歌曲的原唱，大热歌手守泽千秋，正于人群中扶着墨镜喝着果汁，对恋人连声称赞他方才的表演时，会作何感想。

“说起来，好久没听过高峯唱歌了啊。明明拥有这样好的声线，真是可惜了！”

“请你稍微小声点……虽然当着你的面唱歌，高中时是家常便饭。但单独两个人在，还是会有些……”

有些羞耻。

数年来胜任平面模特的工作，翠早能战胜热切注视下的羞怯。而不时的忧郁是深切镌刻于骨子上的。千秋是在坦然接受无需丝毫伪装的完全本真，翠确信于此。而相应的，千秋于挫折面前偶有的失落，翠皆陪伴在侧。是出于纯粹目的的报恩，亦或最单纯最本真的爱。

“如果没有你在，我写不出这些曲子的噢，高峯。”

他爱慕这样的千秋，有时会感到千秋爱他的程度要更甚。晚间偶有的散步，千秋总贴心地护在外侧。比他稍矮的身高，并不甚宽阔的肩膀，翠称呼他为守泽前辈，曾是独自挣扎前行的英雄，亦是众目交汇之所在。自额头而落的汗水，落至脖颈处的伤痕，以至手指不时新添的胶布，笑颜后的无尽落寞，无人处的抽泣，皆是这个人不愿他人查知的。如今，历经时光雕磨的成熟面庞，更为英俊且可靠。正是这样的人，于过去数年的九月十八日，每每捧着翠支吾着递过的，精心挑选的可爱吉祥物时，满眼泪花傻笑的模样又像个孩子。关系早超出前后辈的范畴，而他仍愿以原先称谓相称。每每呼出口时内心的悸动，任何华丽辞藻都难描摹。

分明是再普通不过的人称名词，而已。

4.

“只要是高峯唱的任何歌，我都能努力尝试伴奏。啊总之我真的很想再多听听高峯唱歌啊——”

他们身后人头攒动，似在倒计时。难得共享的闲暇，赋予的意义远超烟火本身。而倘若语言难形容，一并用音乐便好。世间难言的悲欢，如河水般不紧不慢，于世人面前肆意流淌着，再潺潺重归于心。

或许是该拾起声乐了。

数年来，他忐忑期待着千秋给予的突如其来的惊喜或惊吓。与之合唱或让他伴奏，二人单独尚未有过。此刻他稍想尝试哼唱，甚至于合唱，一首或两首。由此难免滋生若有若无的期待，这样的冲动便也突然而然。是与他心灵相通的亲爱之人所谱写的，每章每篇每音节每音符皆饱含心血满蘸感情。言简意赅的情话一如盛夏炽阳，别样的旋律又总赋予奇异的感触。于是翠不自觉轻轻哼唱。皆是再熟悉不过的歌词与曲调，他个人较为满意的，有些会于梦中反复呢喃。是于单调日常中涓涓流淌的微小心意的汇集，在能察觉并羞耻到停止前，他发觉千秋笑意更甚。

事实是他们正彼此相爱，并将一直爱下去。

一如此刻烟火盛放，与落下的吻同样毫无防备，再至从数年前起与那个人相关的一切，汇聚为世上最无理由最无头绪的结合体。

而世人便笼统地将此一并称之为爱。

5.

“我爱你，高峯。这件事，我会不厌其烦地讲给你听。”

Fin.

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-07-20  
评论：7  
热度：49

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_10c549c0)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_fbe5c47)  


评论(7)

热度(49)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) [航空廢棄物](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) [夜光金鱼](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) [夜光金鱼](https://yeguangjinyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) [Alsid](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) [断雲雲江上月](https://muzijiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) [Oogami lap](https://wjgyxx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) [云瑶](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://atlassea.lofter.com/) [阿特拉斯](https://atlassea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xuanjiu055.lofter.com/) [June.24](https://xuanjiu055.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://twsherrylee.lofter.com/) [sherry](https://twsherrylee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://mogicmogic.lofter.com/) [了不起滴大馍法师](https://mogicmogic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://abc1234568.lofter.com/) [嘿](https://abc1234568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) [彌兔](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://sanriyuedazi.lofter.com/) [三日月达子](https://sanriyuedazi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://diwangtianluo.lofter.com/) [地网天罗。](https://diwangtianluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) [TEA.](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://daisy-dry.lofter.com/) [莉🥥](https://daisy-dry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://moomincanfly.lofter.com/) [歡樂產糧工廠](https://moomincanfly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yinhuataohua.lofter.com/) [樱花桃花满天飞](https://yinhuataohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) [夏玄安](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) [薄荷檸檬](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) [福如东海](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  35. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yue19020130.lofter.com/) [MasHeN麻繩](https://yue19020130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) [苏苏苏](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://guzhezhiquq.lofter.com/) [一剑破云](https://guzhezhiquq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://narraski.lofter.com/) [明日縁_青紅盛夏](https://narraski.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) [我没有lof账号不要问我](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://pussia0118.lofter.com/) [Chocolate_巧酱](https://pussia0118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://lmq89.lofter.com/) [lmq](https://lmq89.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://rohelle.lofter.com/) [Mido](https://rohelle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://qiqibushiwangqiqi.lofter.com/) [是琦奇不是王奇奇](https://qiqibushiwangqiqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
